Golf is frequently referred to as being a ‘game that is 50% fun and 50% putting’. Typically it takes 1, 2, 3 and sometime more shots (strokes) to hit your golf ball from the tee to the putting green. The golfer tries to hit the ball as far as possible between the golf tee and the putting green. However, once the ball is on the green (putting surface), the skilled golfers will then try to limit the number of strokes on the green to 1 or 2 putts. On the green the emphasis is different; the golfer needs to focus on accurately aiming and stroking of the golf ball.
Helping the golfer to better aim his putt, all putting clubs have some type of alignment means included on top of the club head of the putter. This alignment means could include a black or white line, a scribed line, series white discs, a notch, a slot et cetera on the top surface of the club. These alignment means usually extend from the front of the hitting surface to the back of the club.
Before the golfer approaches the ball to putt, many golfers first “mark” the ball and reposition the ball in such a way that the ball's name or a scribed reference line can be used as a reference to help aim the putt with the face of the putter. Because the golfer must stoop to place the ball on the ground, it is difficult to accurately reposition and align the ball. After the ball has been repositioned, the golfer places his putter behind the ball and tries to align the ball's name or scribed reference line and the centerline markings on the club head. Commonly there is a little misalignment between the ball and the putter alignment means. Usually, the golfer favors the club alignment means over the positioning of the golf ball. Unfortunately, choosing the putter for alignment distracts the golfer's attention away from focusing on the golf ball to focusing on the putter's club head. Good putters don't focus on the putter head. Both teaching and playing professional golfers overwhelmingly favor 4:1 the need to concentrate the golfer's attention on the ball over focusing on the club head to be a successful putter.